


BPM190 (English version)

by krkwsoraumi



Series: LCK High School universe [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Being Idiots, How Do I Tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, No one can stop me from making ROX Tigers a band thank you very much, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkwsoraumi/pseuds/krkwsoraumi
Summary: 「ロックなんか聴かないと思うけれども僕はこんな歌で　あんな歌で恋に焦がれてきたんだ」(So maybe you don’t listen to rockBut I pined away, deeply in loveOver songs like this one, and that one)——あいみょん《君はロックを聴かない》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [BPM190](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388126) by [krkwsoraumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkwsoraumi/pseuds/krkwsoraumi). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! Here's the English version of BPM 190, the first story that I had written for Smeft.  
> I did consider about writing a English version of this story, but didn't put into practice since the story is pretty long, and it will take me a lot of time for doing this. But, well, someone asked so why not?  
> I hope you enjoy this story about the players being stupid, falling in love, enjoying life as high school students!  
> There is some changes in their age, which I will explain in further chapters when more of them appears in the story.
> 
> This is a story inspired by Aimyon's song: Kimi wa rock wo kikanai(君はロックを聴かない/You Don't Listen to Rock), which is a wonderful song and will be mentioned in the further chapters. I will put the link of the song in the end notes.
> 
> Once again, English isn't my first language. I'd tried my best to fix all the mistakes but there must still be some so sorry for that.  
> I do not and will never own any of them. The cuteness is because who they are, and the stupidity is all my fault :P

-132- -168-

There was only three minutes and twenty four seconds left before the bell rang.

Kyungho sprinted across the road on the last second before the red light flashed with his guitar and backpack.

So here we go, being late for school on the second day of the semester. Great. Kyungho grumbled.

Song Kyungho, senior of the LCK High School. Nominally the examinee of the college entrance examination, but in fact the time he had spent on idling around, playing in his band and video games was a lot more than actually studying.

The only reason why he hadn’t been late the day before was simply because he stayed up all night, didn’t even shower.

Cherry blossom of the early spring was dancing in the air, bringing out some sort of romance in the white air that Kyungho had puffed out. The kind of romance that even the wooden-head Sanghyeok would mention in his speech in the starting ceremony.

Kyungho ran as fast as he could, with all kinds of random thoughts going across his mind.

Oh, there’s Sanghyeok. He thought.

The one that had just appeared in his head a couple moments ago was chatting with a disciplinary patrol, with the bell ringing as back ground music.

Do you really need talk to someone who is still on duty? Kyungho couldn’t help but mumbled. He picked up his speed, trying to reach the school gate a bit faster. The guitar which he was carrying on his back was knocking his back pretty hardly. But even with all these effort he had made, the bell still ended relentlessly.

Finishing the last few steps, Kyungho opened his mouth panting hard, at the same time hoping that the respectable patrol would show him some mercy. But the thought was pushed to the back of his head at the moment he saw who was on duty.

It was Kim Hyukkyu.

 

-90-

Lee Sanghyeok and Kim Hyukkyu were the kind of childhood friend who live next door that only appears in manga. They weren’t really the kind of joined-to-the-hip friends, but they had done everything childhood friends could do, which in Kyungho’s point of view, was close enough. Besides, there wasn’t really many people that could make Sanghyeok stop for a chat.

Sanghyeok was following Kyungho in his own joyful steps and rhythm, smiling like a cat as he always does, which made Kyungho awfully annoyed.

After his terrible arrival which happened a few minutes ago, Kyungho of course interrupted Sanghyeok and Hyukkyu. While the three were sharing glances among each other, Sanghyeok spoked.

“Hyukkyu, why not letting him go for once?”

Hyukkyu frowned and stared at Kyungho for a while, and agreed in the end.

This guy.

It wasn’t something rare for Kyungho to get late, being so dramatic this time only because Kyungho had the kind of spirit to strive himself that only appears in the start of a semester. It wasn’t the first time Hyukkyu being the one who caught him, either. Kyungho actually had prepared himself for being glared by the alpaca and receiving the warning sheet.

And by one simple word from Sanghyeok, Hyukkyu didn’t say anything more and agreed. Kyungho couldn’t help but rolled his eyes once again.

He turned around and saw Sanghyeok with his lips trembling, trying so hard to control his laughter without even starting to say anything.

“My mom had something to tell Hyukkyu.” He eventually said. Kyungho didn’t even know what he was trying to explain.

It was another story about how Sanghyeok, the student representative and Kyungho, the infamous student who was always walking on the edge of misbehaving ended up knowing each other, without ever staying in the same class. It had all started from one early winter afternoon when they were both freshmen.

Kyungho had P.E. and two lessons of Physics that made everyone sleepy on Thursday afternoon. After being all young and bright on the sport fields, Kyungho really didn’t have the interest of spending his time sitting in classroom and listening to an old bald guy rambling about all kinds of theories and formulas.

He picked up all his things, putting on his jacket without even changing from his sports wear, and got over the wall during the break time when students were here and there.

There was an Internet cafe that students of the LCK High went a lot. Kyungho, without doubt, was one of the regular customers.

It was still school time after all, only a few people was in the cafe. Ignoring the glance the clerk had sent him, Kyungho found a seat in the corner. He logged into the game and started waiting for a game to start as soon as he turned on the computer.

He didn’t pay much attention on how much time had passed. Around the three or four game, the mid-laner on the enemy’s side was playing really aggressively. Kyungho was moving his camera while pushing his line at the same time, making sure things won’t go wrong. It wasn’t until their jungler made a successful gank that he finally relaxed.

“Hmpf.”

The noise made by the person next to Kyungho had drawn his attention away. Turning around, Kyungho saw a black and white screen, with camera moving around. And there was his character, trying to take down a tower.

What a coincidence.

Kyungho lost the game in the end, with the opponent's mid-laner having an astonishing KDA. Kyungho frowned, and decided to turn and check on the person next to him.

He was wearing a pair of black glasses and thick down jacket wrapping around his body, the white school shirt could barely be seen from his neckline. The person seemed like he was about to be drown by the chair and his jacket. He paid no attention though, reading the analysis of the game with a stern face.

Maybe because Kyungho was staring too hard, he finally turned around and looked right into Kyungho’s eyes.

The top five top-lanner and mid-lanner in LCK High, Smeb and Faker met at the moment.

Kyungho didn’t think that the one who couldn’t stand having P.E. in a freezing winter day and ended up playing game in an Internet cafe, was someone who could be rewarded with scholarship for his outstanding performances in studying at the end of the semester. Anyways, the awkwardly balanced friendship he and Sanghyeok had started from that day, and lasted for more than a year.

They didn’t really share anything in common, except for being able to rage in games. Kyungho claimed that they were “Best Friend,” on the other hand, though, Sanghyeok only put them as “Friends.”

But to Sanghyeok, it was already a kind of commitment to put someone into his “Friends” category.

When getting into eleventh grade, Kyungho had chosen to study for liberal arts, while Sanghyeok for mathematics and science. They didn’t get the chance to know each other more by being in the same class, continuing sharing that unique friendship.

If it wasn’t for Kim Hyukkyu and Han Wangho. Kyungho frowned again, cracking Sanghyeok up behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song that inspired me to write this story:  
> [ 君はロックを聴かない/You Don't Listen to Rock by Aimyon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARwVe1MYAUA)  
> [ Translated lyrics](http://kimonobeat.tumblr.com/post/171091759519/aimyon-lyrics-kimi-wa-rock-wo-kikanai)
> 
> Also...I would like to explain a bit about the eleventh grade subject choosing thing. I'm not really sure how Korean high schools actually work, but there's this thing in my country and some other countries in North East Asia I guess? Students can choose what kind of subject they prefer to study, which is a bit different from majoring, more like "I have interest in science and things like that so the physic, math, chemical etc. lessons I take will be harder than those who prefer to spend time on social science." And which class the student will be in will be decided according to what they chose.  
> It's kind of hard to explain though, and I can't really find a precise way to translate it so I settled for "liberal arts" and "mathematics and science", which is still not really the same.
> 
> This isn't really that important tbh (at least not something that plays a big part in the plot). Just some background information for someone might be curious.
> 
> The next chapter will be up in a few days! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungho and his bandmates. (Here comes ROX Tigersssssss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the new update! Sorry if this is a bit late, been busy recently :P  
> I will like to thank all of your comments again, they are all so heart-warminggggggg
> 
> There's some Fakenut in this chapter, not much though.

-74-

“What is that face for?”

Kyungho lifted his head up and saw Seohaeng trying to fight back a smile while looking at him. 

He made the best smiling face he could, which simply sent Seohaeng bursted out laughing. Kyungho definitely did not need anything like this at the moment.

“How many lessons did you skipped again today?” Seohaeng asked while putting down his belongings and received two fingers that were shortly lifted up from the guitar, “This is just the start of the semester! How would you ever win Hyukkyu from Sanghyeok if you keep on acting like this.”

“Win my ass.” Kyungho finally stopped fumbling his guitar. “You should get Wangho ask Sanghyeok out for rice cake soup first.”

Somehow Jongin managed to make his voice appeared before himself. He helped Seohaeng fired back just in time.

“How come you still haven't admitted you have feelings for Hyukkyu?”

“Where do you even get the conclusion that I have feelings for him?”

Beomhyeon and Wangho who followed Jongin into the room started to shook their head almost synchronously. The only difference was that the latter's ears were tinted because of a specific name that had been mentioned.

“Sehyeong said that you were almost late today when Hyukkyu was on duty. It was Sanghyeok's words that saved you. Was that true?” Beomhyeon shook the patrol armband which he had hooked on his bag, “I didn't think that I can hear all these gossips when I decided to join the disciplinary patrol team.”

“You really stand no chance if the opponent is Sanghyeok.” Seohaeng grimaced.

“Seriously, beating Sanghyeok is actually not that hard.” Jongin wiggled his eyebrows, “There’s also Junsik who somehow made his and Hyukkyu's relationship status on Facebook dating, you know.”

Wangho hadn’t spoken a word after getting in the room, which was quite weird. He was sitting next to Kyungho, holding his bass and seemed to be deep in thought. Beomhyeon, as always, noticed how frustrated Kyungho and Wangho was before the other two, sighed deeply.

Love really made these two ridiculous.

“So where shall we start today?” 

At least he could changed the topic and help the two, Beomhyeon thought. Seohaeng and Jongin, on the other hand, wasn’t that oblivious. They also got the cue and gathered up to the others for the true business.

ROX Tigers— the band that had amazed everyone in LCK High a year before, was formed up by Jongin, Beomhyeon, Seohaeng and Kyungho at the end of their freshmen year. It wasn’t anything formal at first, but with Wangho and Sungmin joined in in the next year, their band became more and more complete. After a couple of performances, they gained fans and supporters, became some sort of celebrity in their school.

With popularity among the students, ROX Tigers was invited by the student council to perform in the upcoming Welcoming Night for the freshmen, though not being a formal club. They had been on a few practices already during winter vacation, but there were still a lot of details waiting to be fixed.

“Kyungho, the song that you mentioned last time. Have you finished it?” Seohaeng turned the pen between his fingers for a couple times, “Even though most of the audiences are freshmen, I will still like to try something new.”

“But there’s less then two weeks for us.” Beomhyeon said, distressfully. “Besides Kyungho finishing it, we need to make sure we have practice enough to be on stage.”

Kyungho took out the paper that he was writing on a few moments ago and put it in front of everyone.

“I was actually just making sure which chorus should be used before you guys came in…There’s only lyrics and some further arrangements haven’t been done.”

“Then let’s finish the arranging today, shall we?” Jongin said, gleefully.

 

-74- -90-

Kyungho and Wangho were walking on the dimmed street, with eomuk in their hands.

They had just bid a farewell with the other three a few minutes ago. Sharing the same stop, the two was used to chat about all the random things while walking home together.

“Kyungho hyung, you really don’t have any feelings toward Hyukkyu hyung?” Wangho said, “You know, there’s no need for you to be shy around me.”

“Why do you even call him hyung when he is on the same grade with you?”

Wangho turned to look at Kyungho, who, obviously was trying to avoid question. Slyness flickered across Wangho’s eyes, he bit back a smile and answered Kyungho.

“Hyukkyu hyung are in the same grade with me only because he had studied a year abroad, it doesn’t change the fact that he’s older than me.” Wangho shrugged, “You really are bad in changing topic, hyung.”

“Yah.” Kyungho made a fist and was about to punch Wangho lightly as a warning, but he turned and saw Wangho was laughing as if he won the non-exist match between he and Kyungho. He sighed.

“Why should I even like that guy.” Kyungho grumbled.

Staring Kyungho, Wangho giggled. “Your face are already red, hyung.”

Kyungho finished the rest of his eomuk in a few bites and threw the stick away in the trash can nearby. The next thing he did was grabbing the base of Wangho’s neck and starting to shook the latter with full force.

It wasn't until Wangho begged for Kyungho’s mercy that they finally returned to peace. It was quite a quiet, peaceful moment until Wangho broke it by opening his mouth.

“There’s nothing bad that can come from admitting it, though. Hyukkyu hyung isn’t someone that you cannot fall into.”

“I said that there is no reason for me to even like him.”

Kyungho didn’t remember when did the only topic he and Wangho share when they were alone was things that were related to love. They had known each other since junior high school, any little things that happened could make them hold conversations long enough and cracked them up like psychos. Somehow, all they talked about recently was feelings and stuff like that. Kyungho assumed that the only reason why Wangho turned into all sentimental was solely the one Lee something guy, also known as Faker.

Kyungho sighed, in exchange was the confused look of Wangho.

“Just thinking that you really have it bad for Sanghyeok.” Kyungho said, and saw Wangho’s face flaming red as he expected.

“Why are you changing the topic again?” Wangho snapped, “And what’s that about Sanghyeok hyung!”

With his height difference, Kyungho messed up Wangho’s hair effortlessly, thinking that this dongsaeng who was fearless when he knew him really did change a lot in a year.

Wangho couldn’t care less and groaned.

“At least I did something to get close to Sanghyeok hyung! You did absolutely nothing!”

“There’s no meaning for me to act anything since I don’t even have a target.” Kyungho fought back, “You got Sanghyeok’s heart to win, I have nothing. At all.”

“That’s literally why I’m asking why Kyungho hyung, you, still didn’t admit that you’ve gotten feelings toward Hyukkyu hyung!”

“Seriously, do you really need to act like this?”

He and Wangho stopped at the intersection that they should part away, glaring at each other.

“Finish the bass arrangement when you got home.” Kyungho huffed and left eventually, he didn’t have the mood to fight with Wangho. 

Wangho glared at the back of Kyungho, feeling so desperate to knock some sense into his hyung’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter that more characters has showed up, I remember I had so much fun writing this since the old ROX Tigers is just one of the best team in the history and one that we all miss so so much. They are all important characters in this story so there will be a lot more them coming up haha
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are super welcomed! Will be glad to know what you feel abt this chapter!
> 
> I'll be going for another update on maybe next Wednesday? Or Thursday, don't wanna keep you guys too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyukkyu runs a errand for Wonseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii  
> I'm sorry for the late update, but anyways here you go!  
> There isn't much thing that happen in this chapter, but more (former) KT members will show up

-168-

Hyukkyu was holding a few piece of paper, walking toward the seniors’ building slowly.

Their teacher was having Wonseok for a talk, but there were papers that needed to be sent to the performers of the Welcoming Night. Before Wonseok head toward the office, he saw Hyukkyu, who was daydreaming on his seat, and decided to make Hyukkyu finish his work.

“You got to make sure that this was delivered right into the person’s hand.”

Hyyukyu hadn’t really caught up what happened, but there wasn’t anything in particular that he had to finish before his study hall started, so he took the paper from Wonseok’s hand without saying another word.

And regretted it as soon as he notice the names of the receivers.

Wonseok had done most of the work, so there’s only two people left. With fate being exactly annoying as usual, Kyungho was one of them.

Hyukkyu was examining the document while he walked. It was the notice for performers of the Welcoming Night, one written with “To Lee Seohaeng sii” on it and the other with “To Song Kyungho sii.”

It was obvious that ROX Tigers was going to perform, Hyukkyu thought. Somehow the student council decided to use the most un-eco friendly way and the most inefficient way to deliver the documents. They could had used e-mail or things like that, and the worst part was that he had to deliver this to Kyungho, face to face. 

If it weren’t for that, all he need to do was go down stair and give the paper to Wangho. No need to cross half of the school campus, moreover, no need to meet the annoying Song Kyungho.

Hyukkyu sighed.

He didn’t really know why Kyungho always acts all bitchy around him. It was either a dreadful look like Kyungho wanted to kill all of the Kims, or cold eyes as if Hyukkyu doesn’t deserve his attention, at all.

Hyukkyu bumped into Seohaeng first, who had just came out of his own classroom. After receiving the document, Seohaeng was staring at Hyukkyu, who seemed so troubled. He almost couldn’t hid the curve of his lips.

“Kyungho said the teacher had asked him to meet her in the office, you might need to wait for a few minutes.” He said, holding out his cellphone with a chat room shown on the screen.

The first thought that went past Hyukkyu’s head was that Kyungho had done something improper again.

As a disciplinary patrol, it wasn’t rare for Hyukkyu to caught Kyungho red-handed breaking school rules—being late, getting over the school wall, skipping class, and so on. It was fair enough to say Kyungho was a troublesome to teachers. But Kyungho rarely gets into fights, and didn’t actually bothered others in classes, so most of the teachers tended to turn a blind eye to him. It was just that his grades in the end of semesters didn’t look that good.

Hyukkyu mostly caught him being late at the school gate, or when he was on duty during night study halls, he often found someone strumming guitar alone in one certain music classroom. It wasn’t anything that could cause harm to anyone. Hyukkyu didn’t write down record every time as time passed. At places he couldn’t see, he would overheard his classmates talking about finding Kyungho in the Internet cafe sometimes, seemed like having spent a fair time in it, probably had skipped class to play games again.

When Sehyeong finished copying the words from the blackboard, he turned and saw a boy who looked extremely like alpaca holding a blank face outside of his classroom. Wanting to help his partner as a patrol, Sehyeong stood up and left his seat.

“Hyukkyu!” He called. The said person blinked, and slowly turned to face him.

“Sehyeong hyung.” Hyukkyu greeted softly, “I was running errand for Wonseok.”

Sehyeong spared a look on the document in Hyukkyu’s hand and knowingly nodded. Disciplinary patrol was a part of the student council, he wasn’t unfamiliar with the rules.

“For who?” He asked, simply out of curiosity.

“…Kyungho hyung.”

Hyukkyu still didn’t figure out why either Sehyeong or Seohaeng had a face that seemed to hold something unreadable when they heard that one specific name.

“The teacher only wanted to have a talk with him since he slept too much in her class.” Sehyeong was fighting back a smile, “He should be back in any minute.”

He wondered whether Kyungho would be mad about Hyukkyu knowing what exactly happened. The image appeared in Sehyeong’s head was the face that Kyungho had when he tried to keep his image in front of Hyukkyu.

“Well, Kyungho said he stayed up for writing new songs last night, and he looked terrible the whole day. He was probably going to borrow my notes later.” Sehyeong said, carefully taking in the slight changes in Hyukkyu’s expression, “Does the document have anything to do with that?”

Hyukkyu nodded. He didn’t get the chance to add that it was about the Welcoming Night before the one that was been talking about walked toward their direction.

“Kyungho!” Sehyeong waved, “Hyukkyu got something for you.”

It wasn’t an illusion that Kyungho squinted his eyes, which was already small enough before he did that, after seeing himself, Hyukkyu thought. The look on his face was hard enough after being scolded, and Kyungho even managed to frown a bit more when he stopped in front of Hyukkyu.

That was enough to irritate Hyukkyu, who thought he had done nothing wrong. He partially throw the paper in Kyungho’s face and left with a huff.

“What’s going on in him?” Kyungho looked at the paper that had been rudely treated, then at the one who had just left. In the end, he turned to Sehyeong, hoping to get an answer from him.

“I guess that was for you always treating him bad.” Sehyeong said with a shrugged and walked back to his seat.

“Huh?”

“Do you need the notes that you missed while sleeping?” Sehyeong held up his own notebook, “You know, this isn’t going to end up anything well. There isn’t much time left.”

Kyungho visibly shrunk. He thanked Sehyeong and took the notebook, started to grumble while taking his seat.

“Mrs. Park had just nagged about the same thing.” He took a short glance at Sehyeong, “But the song needs to be finish as soon as possible. We are going to perform it on the Welcoming Night, and spring break starts tomorrow.”

“Why don’t you just do the old things? Isn’t most of the members of ROX Tigers seniors? Is it alright for you guys to do this?”

Sehyeong was making sense. Kyungho could only smiled weakly.

“This is just a one-time thing. I’m not even sure if we have a chance to perform in the future to be honest.” Kyungho said while copying Sehyeong’s note, “Jongin and Beomhyeon are going to a free trial class today in a cram school they found, Wangho was spamming our chat room this noon after he knew that he was on the team which Sanghyeok was also in, Seohaeng said that he had to take some part-time jobs if he wanted to pay for the college that he wanted to go, and Sungmin had transferred…”

“We are only going to be more busy for our own business, without having time for the band.”

It was rare for Sehyeong to see Kyungho being seriously troubled. Most of the time, the latter was loud and tend to solve things carelessly. He wasn’t sure how to properly console Kyungho, only being able to pat his shoulder as a friendly gesture, and trying to change the topic to something more easy.

After Kyungho was done, Sehyeong decided to ask a question that had bothered him for quite a while. 

“By the way…What kind of relationship do you and Hyukkyu actually share?” 

Kyungho passed back the notebook, sighed as he wondered why everyone around him had to make him talk about the alpaca-like boy recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I'm really excited to update the next chapter though I haven't translate any of it haha  
> As always, thanks for your comments <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Uh I miss the old KT so much~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had happened between Kyungho and Hyukkyu.

-74- -132-

How Kyungho and Hyukkyu knew each other wasn’t actually anything dramatic enough to be mentioned.

Kyungho played for the school soccer team in his freshman year. Kyungho was a defender and Junsik, who played as a striker, the two were future stars that made the coaches and the seniors hold high expectations.

They would spend their time together after training occasionally, buying snack or things like that before heading home. It was fair enough to say that they are good friends.

“Would you mind that I bring one of my friend with us today?”

Junsik had asked him once during the break in their training. Kyungho, being an easy going person, of course didn’t disagree, although he was quite worried that since he know nothing about Junsik’s friend, they might be awkward.

After taking a quick shower, Kyungho and Junsik went to the school gate. There was someone waving at Junsik, and the person, in Kyungho’s opinion, looked exactly like an alpaca.

That was how Kyungho and Hyukkyu knew each other. They then found out that they actually met each other quite often, in the hallway, cafeteria, even the Internet cafe. Sometimes Hyukkyu also would come to the team and find Junsik. They had only share a couple short, awkward conversations when Junsik wasn’t with them. Their friendship was kind of distant, what they shared was mostly simple greetings.

“And here I assumed that something terrible had happened that make you hate him so much.” Sehyeong clicked his tongue, “You just ‘know’ each other, that’s all!”

Kyungho rolled his eyes, and kept on speaking.

But to be honest, Kyungho and Hyukkyu weren’t THAT distant. The first time Hyukkyu brought honey lemon for Junsik after Kyungho and Hyukkyu knew each other, he didn’t hesitate to share it with Kyungho, who was eyeing the box in his hand with a pair of hungry eyes.

Eventually, those delicious honey lemon made by Hykkyu’s mother wasn’t something that only belonged to Junsik anymore. Kyungho always managed to snuck a piece or two before Junsik since he always finish showering faster.

But then Hyukkyu went to China after summer vacation as an exchange student, and Kyungho didn’t try to reach him, neither did Hyukkyu. Their relationship, which the only thing in common was Junsik, started to fade away.

After the first successful performance of ROX Tigers in Kyungho’s sophomore year, he was determined to quit the soccer team, ignoring coaches and seniors who were trying to persuade him to stay. He always love to sing, and he actually wanted to make the band good after the performance.

As the vocalist in the band, Kyungho without doubt gained a huge amount of the attention, even more than that he had when he played for the soccer team. After more and more performances, from spring to summer, ROX Tigers slowly went through phases and became one of the highlights in the lineups of their school festival that autumn.

That was when Kyungho met Hyukkyu again.

ROX Tigers were performing on the stage when Kyungho saw someone he hasn’t seen for a year standing between bunch of people, looking dumbfounded.

After they went down stage, Junsik came, with Sanghyeok, Jaewan, Hyukkyu and Wonseok, who Kyungho wasn’t familiar with at that time.

Kyungho still remembered how Jongin teased Wangho, who couldn’t utter a word after seeing Sanghyeok, and the face Hyukkyu had, looking so confused at that day.

“So this is what you did after quitting the soccer team.” Hyukkyu said abruptly before leaving which made Kyungho frowned. What exactly did Hyukkyu meant with “this”?

Junsik told him that Hyukkyu returned to Korea after summer vacation later on. The first major event in school was the school festival. Being new in class, Hyukkyu naturally went for Junsik as accompany with Wonseok, who sat next to him, for the school festival. After knowing that Kyungho quit the soccer team and the band that he belonged was going to perform in the school festival, Hyukkyu even mentioned that he wanted to watch their performance.

“I remember Hyukkyu didn't really like places that are noisy.” Junsik said with hesitation, “Sanghyeok neither. But both of them said that they want to watch you guys.”

That actually made Kyungho confused. Why did Hyukkyu said what he said after the performance, while it was on his own accord beforehand? Was it that their performance was bad that day?

But it was impossible. They had received the most positive feedback ever on their performance on the school festival. They even became one of the topic that other schools nearby talked about. Kyungho couldn’t find an answer, but he also couldn’t get a chance to ask Hyukkyu for a clear answer.

Hyukkyu stayed as a freshman after his exchange and Kyungho was a sophomore. They had class in two different buildings, had new classmates and friends, even the amount of lessons they needed to take was different. Not to mentioned that Kyungho was no longer a player of the soccer team, besides a couple of common friends, his life barely come across Hyukkyu’s.

Then Hyukkyu joined the disciplinary patrol team, and started his daily routine to rat Kyungho out.

Sehyeong couldn’t hold back and interrupt.

“Hyukkyu always goes easy for you, you know? Do you realize how many times Hyukkyu did nothing upon seeing you playing guitar in the music classroom during night study hall, when you should be staying in class and study like a proper senior.”

“…I still received a fair amount of warnings.”

“Who said that Hyukkyu is the only patrol out there?”

Sehyoeng seriously thought that Kyungho, who had his head on the table, still being stubborn, was definitely hopeless.

“And you know clearly that it wasn’t anyone’s fault that you get those warnings. I never see you treat Yongin, Jaehyuk, Junsik, Jaewan or no matter who like how you treat Hyukkyu. Do you need me to remind you that all of them are also disciplinary patrols?"

“But what do Hyukkyu meant as he said “this”?” Kyungho could feel anger bubbling in his stomach again, “Who did he think he was when he comment about what I do? As if I prefer playing in the band is anything inferior to playing soccer.”

Sehyeong was about to say Kyungho was being dramatic but stopped in the last minute on second thoughts. Maybe ROX Tigers really meant so much to Kyungho that he couldn’t allow any disagreements.

“He probably didn’t even mean that.” Sehyeong said in a more tactful way, ”You glared at him every time you see him because one single sentence he said, that was really unfair to him.”

“I knew you will be on his side.” Kyungho grumbled, “What exactly did that guy did to make him so likable?”

Trying so hard to not punch right onto Kyungho’s head, Sehyeong pick up the paper from the student council and started to read it.

“If you are so pissed off, why don’t you just prove yourself in front of him?”

“What do you think I’m doing right now?” Kyungho pointed at the draft paper under his textbook, “And he only came and watch our performance once, if he didn't want to come, I have no chance…"

He wasn’t able to finish his word before Sehyeong shoved his phone into his face. It was a chatroom in Kakao Talk, among the disciplinary patrols.

“We are all on duty during the Welcoming Night, both Hyukkyu and I will be staying in the hall when perform. Right next to the audiences. Is that a chance good enough for you?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungho finished something new, Wonseok being the knowing friend.

-90-

Haneul rubbed his eyes and splashed some water on his face before returning to his classroom. He was still pondering about the math question he hadn’t solved, and right at the moment when he was about to figure out a possible way to solve it, Haneul bumped into someone roughly.

“Ah shi…” He picked up his glasses, almost swore but stopped as soon as he saw who was in front of him.

“Kyungho hyung?”

Kyungho, who was holding a sheet of paper, seemed like he was also aching terribly.

“Oh, you.” It had taken a while before Kyungho answer, “You are Wangho’s classmate, right?”

Haneul nodded dumbly, and the sheet of paper with messy hand writings was in his hand.

“This is for Wangho, and if he has any question, tell him to find me in the music classroom.”

And Kyungho was gone.

Haneul was dumbfounded but did as what he was told anyways. After he returned to the classroom, Wangho was confused as well. So he held out what he had received.

It took Wangho a while to read what was on it, and confusion written all across his face turned into awe eventually.

“...Kyungho hyung.” He only said that and starting to pack up.

“Thanks, Haneul!” Wangho didn’t even manage to close his bag properly before waving goodbye to Haneul at the doorway, beaming with his significant heart-shaped mouth.

Haneul didn’t caught up anything that had happened in the past few minute. So he decided to focus back on the question he still hadn’t solved.

Then it suddenly hit him that he had just asked Sanghyeok hyung to come for Wangho, though it was near the end of the night study hall, but Sanghyeok could help solve their questions more easily in person, and they could discuss more on the way to the subway station. The tip of Wangho’s ears was somehow tinted red, but he didn’t turn down Haneul’s proposal.

Will Wangho be mad at him if he spend time with Sanghyeok hyung alone? Haneul wondered. He didn't mind spending more time with his idol at all, but considering what Wangho might feel, it didn't seem that well.

Haneul took out his phone and started to search for he and Seunghoon’s chatroom. He hope Sanghyeok wouldn’t mind Seunghoon tagging alone if the latter was still at school.

 

-70- -168-

“Why do you have to get me, out of no one, to deliver the thing!” Hyukkyu glared at Wonseok, “Kyungho hyung was being all bitchy again.”

Wonseok didn't answer, logging into his account with full concentration.

He definitely didn't left the two document in purpose, and the main reason he got Hyukkyu to run the errands was because the latter had time. But he also had to admit that there was something more than that.

“And both Seohaeng hyung and Sehyeong hyung looked at me with that awkward way.” Hyukkyu sighed, “Why is everyone like this?”

Wonseok still didn't bother to say anything, only sending a duo request to Hyukkyu.

Although he know nothing about the “awkward way” Hyukkyu said, Wonseok somehow had a feeling that it was the same thing as why he sent Hyukkyu on delivering the documents.

Wonseok thought Hyukkyu was just another fan of ROX Tigers, so he was so willing to watch every performance they made after the School Festival, although he always hid himself at corners alone. Nothing more than that. But it turned out that this wasn’t completely correct.

He would rather say that Hyukkyu was more of a fan of the vocal in the ROX Tigers than saying that Hyukkyu was a fan of ROX Tigers. This was what Wonseok had figured out after observing Hyukkyu for a whole full semester. And he soon realized how complicate was the relationship between Hyukkyu and Kyungho.

The conflict between them was something that was known among everyone who knew these two. And the reason behind was still unclear. There were all kinds of different sayings spreading around, but Wonseok didn’t get anything from Hyukkyu.

Probably something Hyukkyu did without noticing made Kyungho mad. That was Wonseok’s guessing.

Everyone knew they didn't get along with each other, but not many of them knew that Hyukkyu was in fact quite fond of Kyungho. To be honest, Hyukkyu himself didn't actually admit that, it was all because Wonseok had a pair of sharp eyes.

Besides himself, Wonseok assumed that Junsik might had also figured it out. It was he who made the two know each other. Wonseok got his character to the bottom lane to help Hyukkyu without showing anything on his face.

He wasn’t really sure about Sehyeong hyung, though. But he thought Sehyeong hyung and Dongbin hyung, who always looked kind of goofy in the student council but indeed spent a lot of time taking care of the juniors, both of them might had noticed something. Wonseok wasn’t close with Wangho, but there was a couple time when Kyungho and Hyukkyu met, and he and Wangho were also there, the way Wangho acted made Wonseok wondered if he also realized something, more than the other members of the ROX Tigers.

Wonseok was still playing calmly with all kinds of thoughts in his mind.

He was the one in charge of the Welcoming Night this time. What he had to do included arranging the order of performances and assigning works to the other members of the student council. It was Dongbin’s work before, and he called on Wonseok to take over his work after he graduates. 

So Wonseok made sure that Hyukkyu was in the performing hall when ROX Tigers was on stage.

Dongbin hyung probably didn’t expect me used this as a chance for matchmaking. But Dongbin hyung wouldn't mind though, he would even praise me for this. Wonseok thought.

Hyukkyu was mumbling unstop, and Wonseok only answered absentmindedly. He asked for two bowls of instant noodle and made a penta kill at the same time, earning a shock expression from the waiter. I’m still carrying the game today, Wonseok was satisfied with himself. 

They played for three straight hours before leaving. It should be gleeful since they won most of the games, but Hyukkyu was still walking in heavy steps.

“That one and only Son Kyungho could make you this mad?” Wonseok couldn’t help but asked.

Hyukkyu opened his mouth to say something, but ended up with nothing. Wonseok pushed his glass, sighed, and slowed down to match up with Mr. alpaca who tended to do everything slow.

He didn’t expect that Hyukkyu still couldn’t catch up him. When Wonseok turned around to find Hyukkyu, the latter’s mouth was hanging slightly opened and a frown slowly start to form. There was something wrong, so Wonseok followed Hyukkyu’s eyes, finally having a clear view of who had just got in front of them at the intersection a few minutes ago.

The two was clearly having a good time, sharing playful fists, inside jokes and foods from the same cup. Wonseok couldn’t hear what they was saying clear with cars running near by. He only managed to catch some scattered phrases.

“…This is on you…Going to tell the others…”

“…Try it…you stood…Listening to me playing…”

“…Definitely too much…Kyungho hyung…act like a proper…”

“…Anyways…Don’t tell the…Wongho ah…”

Wonseok took a short glance at Hyukkyu, who was standing still, looking not that good. He sighed and grabbed Hyukkyu’s wrist.

“Let’s go.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter could spice the story up a little!  
> The Welcoming Night is coming, along with more events and past Kyungho and Hyukkyu shares.  
> Stay tuned & thanks for your comments as always<3
> 
> Ps: I only add Haneul in this chapter since I like him so much sorry not sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things about Hyukkyu that Kyungho never told before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny squint of Fakenut in this chapter!  
> Mentioned of the song 君はロックを聴かない/You Don't Listen to Rock

-74- -132-

The first thing Wangho saw when he opened the door of the music classroom was Kyungho strumming his guitar while singing alone with it.

“Hyung!” Wangho sprinted the whole way and was still catching his breath when he started talking, “You, You wrote a whole new version of lyrics?”

Kyungho didn’t show much on his face when looking at Wangho who was waving the handwriting-covered paper in his hand enthusiastically. He simply nodded and said.

“Do you want to listen to it?”

Wangho handed out the draft and sat down without another word. Kyungho started a brisk melody with the guitar in his hand, then he featured it with his unique sound. Wangho closed his eyes and started to move with the rhythm, seemed to be very in to it.

After the song finished, Kyungho put down his guitar and wait for Wangho to say something.

“You know…” Wangho frowned, as if he was searching for the correct words to use, “I first thought that this song was nothing special.”

He took the sheet which had melody written down on it and pointed. 

“I believe hyung understand what I’m talking about. This piece was kind of dull compared to the ones you made before, the chords were also those people use a lot. If it wasn’t the arrangement, there wasn’t much ROX Tigers vibes in this.” Wangho sneaked a peek at Kyungho’s face, making sure he didn’t make his hyung mad then continued. “But now, after speeding the chorus a bit up, and the change in the lyrics…Wow.”

“I never heard that Hyukkyu hyung doesn’t listen to rock music?”

Kyungho didn’t hesitate to give a punch on Wangho’s head.

“Do you seriously have to make fun of me?”

Being the playful person he was, Wangho only grinned at Kyungho.

Kyungho picked up the lyrics sheet that was scattered in front of him, silently read them for a couple moments, and finally breathed out.

“Well…He doesn’t listen to it, it seems.”

If it was any other days, or the other ROX Tigers members, all the mocking might have already started. Instead, Wangho only hummed as an answer, making only Kyungho and his breathing echoing in the quiet music classroom.

“I don’t know actually, I just want to write something like this.” Kyungho said, “Sehyeong told me today that if all these really mean so much to me, then I should prove it, properly, and so I wrote this. The patrols will be on duty during the performance, he will be able to listen to this.”

“Hyukkyu hyung is really lucky, then. He got the main vocal of the best band in school to write a song for him.”

Wangho was still smiling. Though Kyungho knew clearly that every movement Wangho made after he read the lyrics was deeply considered because of him.

“I guess so.” Kyungho shrugged.

“So…What makes you fall for Hyukkyu hyung?” Seeing the atmosphere was fine, Wangho decided to ask.

The eyes behind Kyungho’s glasses were squinted, Kyungho didn’t speak for quite a while. Many memories occurred, including the one when they first met, Hyukkyu had that little smile while slowly having some egg shaped pancakes and listening to the bickering between Junsik and him.

He couldn’t really came up an answer to be honest. It was just that one day he suddenly started to pay attention to everything Hyukkyu did. Like when he ran into Hyukkyu who came for Junsik after their training, he would steal some of the food Hyukkyu brought with him before telling him Junsik was still showering. Or how he made those suggestions according to what Hyukkyu likes to eat when they walked pass the food stands, and silently watching Hyukkyu’s expression of satisfaction. And the fact that he never try to reach Hyukkyu when the latter was in China, but always trying to get some news about him when chatting with Junsik. Their relationship was none other than a friend’s friend. But it Hyukkyu was in every moment in Kyungho’s memories when he recalls his fresh man year in high school.

After becoming a sophomore, Kyungho spent most of his time on ROX Tigers, it seemed like he doesn’t think of Hyukkyu that much anymore, since he hadn’t seen Hyukkyu trying to cheer for the soccer team while looking all awkward. There were only a few times that a boy would flash through his mind when Kyungho was writing songs in late nights.

Kyungho knew deep down in his heart that the way he acted after Hyukkyu returned to Korea was childish, making him kind of like a brat. But every time he left his classroom during self-study time, knowing that Hyukkyu would be on duty, or that he always put on a face to trigger Hyukkyu when they met, all Kyungho wanted was to gain some attention from Hyukkyu, despite the act itself might not be approved.

Kim Hyukkyu would bring food for Junsik after practices, would cheer with the loudest sound he could make when Junsik scores. He would also put a bottle of eyedrops into Sanghyeok’s hand when they met on the hallway when Sanghyeok was going to represent for the school again. He would even share his bottle of water with Sehyeong when the latter was tired during duty, or ask Wonseok to duo with him in the Internet cafe after school.

Kyungho played defense, didn't have much chance to score and mostly trying to fix the mistake his teammates made. He couldn’t study well, always thinking what he should do with his band or wanting to play games. No need to say about being on duty, he was exactly the one why the disciplinary patrols exist.

When Hyukkyu first saw his performance, the former was so confused with a deep frown on his face. Since doing what he was good at was still meaningless, and Kyungho couldn’t really figure out any other way to attract Hyukkyu’s attention, these were all he can do. 

Maybe he could blame everything on they were not familiar enough, but only just looking at Hyukkyu, Kyungho could feel his heart beating so fast that it was impossible for him to talk to Hyukkyu properly.

Kyungho couldn’t really recall the reason of why everything started, he couldn’t even think of a start. It was just that everything happened so smoothly, after one day, he couldn't only see Hyukkyu as a friend’s friend anymore.

“Kyungho hyung?” Wangho spoke after a long silence from Kyungho.

“Well…falling for him seems a bit too much…” Kyungho mumbled, but smiled in the end, “Those honey lemon slices he made were really good, though.”

The bell rang before Wangho had a chance to dig out more. Then something suddenly occurred to him.

“Oh shit! I forgot Hanuel had asked Sanghyeok hyung to come to our classroom earlier!”

Kyungho couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He then held out his hand to mess up Wangho’s hair.

“Come on, I’ll buy you something good to eat, let’s go!”

“I rather spend more time with Sanghyeok hyung than having night snacks with you!” Wangho whined, and silently swearing he would make Kyungho pay later.

So a couple minutes later, Wangho’s face was written with proud and satisfaction with his hand holding a bottle of banana milk and a nice, hot piece of cinnamon sugar pie.

They walk pass under the lamp beside an intersection. The way Wangho acted simply made Kyungho wanted to do something, so he grabbed away the pie and took an enormous bite.

“Hyung, you said that this is on you! I’m going to tell the others next time we have to practice!”

Wangho stomped his feet while taking the pie back, holding it tight in front of his breast.

“Try it and I will tell Sanghyeok.” Kyungho said with a devilish smirk, “That you stood him up for listening to me playing guitar.”

“Hey this is definitely too much!” Wangho was seriously panicking now, “Kyungho hyung why do you never act like a proper senior!”

Kyungho wasn’t pleased until Wangho held the last bite with both of his hand and gave it to Kyungho.

“Anyway.” Kyungho chewed with satisfaction, “Don’t tell the others. Wongho ah."

Wangho saw at the smile Kyungho held, couldn’t help but also started his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well this is a long one, and one that I had soooooo much fun writing.  
> I really like how Wangho and Kyungho share their friendship tbh. Whether in the fic or not.  
> Getting closer to The Welcoming Night!
> 
> I've been busy with school and still am, dunno when will the next update come but I'll try my best!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ROX Tigers is finally on stage.

-168-

With his unhealthy daily routine during the spring break, and the nervousness before going on stage, Kyungho didn’t slept well as a matter of course and slept over.

He first told Sehyeong that he was doing fine, and was heading to the school in Kakao talk. Then came the non-stoping laughter from the group chat of ROX Tigers, Kyungho couldn’t get rid of the annoyance that he couldn’t name.

It would be around second period when he got to school, Kyungho thought as he rubbed his temple. He could only wish that nothing goes wrong in the later of the day. This wasn’t the first time he went on stage, and it was fair enough to say that he wasn’t the type to get nervous easily, he never really get all those butterflies flying in his stomach during ROX Tigers’ performance. But he couldn’t feel the sleepiness at all last night.

The exit of subway station is closer to the back wall of his school compare to the front gate. Kyungho wasn’t interested in facing the guard at the front door, so of course he chose to climb over the wall.

With guitar on his back, it took him a while to finally made it. Kyungho was dusting off the dirt that got on his pants when a ball came next to his right foot.

He picked up the ball without second thought, and wasn’t able to do anything more.

When he lifted his head, the person he saw was no other than the Kim Hyukkyu, who was also dumbfounded at the situation. Kyungho couldn’t help but swear in his mind. How come Hyukkyu always manage to look like a fool? And the worst was that he still couldn’t control his heart beating even Hyukkyu was like that.

Kyungho saw Wonseok slowing running to where they were, and was reminded that it wouldn’t take long before the teacher come, though it wasn’t a big difference since Hyukkyu was the disciplinary patrol. But Kyungho really didn’t think that he could stand someone nagging at him at that moment. So he tossed the ball to Hyukkyu, didn’t even paying attention on whether he was ready or not, and strived toward his classroom.

“Hyukkyu?” Wonseok asked, then turned to one getting away, “Is that Kyungho?”

Hyukkyu nodded, then raised the ball in his hand.

“He got the ball.” He said.

“…Are you going to record him being late?” Wonseok asked carefully while following Hyukkyu back to ball field.

Hyukkyu didn’t answer, only lightly shook his head.

 

-70-

Dongbin was fairly satisfied to see how Wonseok conducted all the staffs in the hall, knowing that he made a great decision before graduating.

He was invited as a special guest, to share some words on stage before the performances start. Though he actually though that it would be better to invite someone like Seongung or Chanyong who had also been in the student council. But anyways it was an honor to be invited, and since that Dongbin did manage most of the school activities, he took the chance thankfully.

He was thinking that he might give a hand if anything was needed, but Wonseok seemed doing fine. Dongbin thought.

Dongbin saw Yongin helping Jaehyuk to put on the pin of the patrols while the later trying to share something in his phone excitedly. There was also Sungu running around with a cardboard box in his hand. Junsik, Jaewan, Hyukkyu were talking in a corner. And the ROX Tigers members were doing sound tests on stage. Dongbin was gratified to see all these dongsaes he met and got close to by different ways growing up.

“Dongbin hyung!” Sehyeong was the first one to noticed him, and greeted him as soon as their eyes met. They exchanged a friendly hug and started to chat.

“So you and Hyukkyu will be keeping the order in the halls. That wasn’t bad. You can enjoy the performances at the same time.”

Sehyeong nodded after hearing what Dongbin said. Then he suddenly got close to Dongbin’s ear and spoke sneakily.

“And we are on duty exactly when ROX Tigers will be on stage. There’s no way for Hyukkyu to get away listening to Kyungho’s singing.”

Dongbin blinked a couple time, then he saw how enjoyed Wonseok seemed while doing final checks with others.

…I definitely made the right decision on choosing who to take over my duty, he thought.

 

-168-

Before getting into the backstage, the members of ROX Tigers started to warm up with their usual way.

Besides Kyungho and Seohaeng, the other members actually couldn't sing well. Maybe Beomhyeon was somewhere near acceptable, but Wangho was definitely terrible at singing. They still like to sing their lungs out before going up on stage though. Sungu, who had been helping at the backstage since the year before, had absolutely no problem with tolerating the noise while completing his work.

He calmly hurried them to go to the backstage after hearing the directions from his earphones.

They took a sneak peak at the ones still on the stage. It was a dance cover of a popular idol group, and all they could think of was that this was definitely something they couldn't do.

Wangho pulled the corner of Kyungho's shirt, wanting to say something. Kyungho lowered his head confusedly.

“Hyung, you gotta try hard today.” Wangho said, with his eyes glinting.

It was rare that Kyungho didn’t talk back, he only hummed as an answer and held his guitar a little bit tighter.

After getting on stage, they set up their equipment and made a quick sound check. Lights were both out on and off stage, but there was obviously excitement in the air. They exchanged glances once more, and Jongin made a hand sign toward the backstage, telling the staffs that they were ready.

They all did some light makeup, styled their hair and took off their glasses. Touching his wax-fixed hair before the lights turning on, Kyungho hoped that he looks good enough.

He still remembered where Sehyeong told him that they would be at, and turned to look at the spot when the lights were on. Hyukkyu was standing there, looking serious.

Kyungho stood forward to get closer to the microphone he was holding in his hand after the cheering from the audiences ended.

“Hi everyone, We are ROX Tigers!” Kyungho said firmly, “We are a band that is formed by students in this school. No matter you already knew us, or you are a freshman who has never heard of us, we are glad to be able to perform for you today.”

Kyungho then pointed to his side.

“The one on the right is our guitar, Kim Jongin. The left one here is our Maknae Wangho, who plays the bass. The one over there is keyboard and subvocal, Lee Seohaeng. The one at the back is our drummer, Kang Beomhyeon.” He made a pause, “And the last one. I’m the main vocal, Song Kyungho.”

He stood back to make a bow and covered his hand on the microphone once again after standing straight again.

“Now, it’s time for us to start.”

With Beomhyeon’s steady drum beats as signal, they started to play the instruments in their hands.

Just maybe, he would be someone that would not always trying to mess with Hyukkyu from the day after. The thought suddenly went across Kyungho’s mind at the last second before he opened up his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much story development in this chapter, sorry for that.  
> Hyukkyu's POF of the performance will be in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyukkyu's POV of ROX Tiger's perfomance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned of the song 君はロックを聴かない/You Don't Listen to Rock

-168-

Hyukkyu wasn’t actually sure if he should be thankful for Wonseok making him to watch ROX Tigers’ performance by arranging his patrol schedule.

There were actually other patrols that told Hyukkyu how envy they were, and Hyukkyu turned every one of them down by saying that no one should change their duty time without permission. 

Even Jaehyuk, who had just finish his duty, were pulling his partner Yongin with him excitedly into the hall. Junsik, who would be in charge of the second floor, was looking like he would make Jaewan cheer for him in any second. Right next to them was Sanghyeok trying to control his laughter.

Just how popular ROX Tigers are. Hyukkyu thought.

He could hear people from the second floor, where most of the audience were Sophomores and Seniors, shouting names of the band members, mostly Kyungho, without doubt. Kyungho got his hair neatly combed, completely different from how he usually look when he slept over and got late. Hyukkyu couldn’t really tell which one did he prefer.

Kyungho did turned to him when the light just turned on. But Hyukkyu like to think that he was doing the thing that teachers always say, “Make sure to look at everyone when you are on stage.” Or something like that. And indeed, Kyungho turned away pretty soon.

“Kyungho actually looks fine when he wants to.” Sehyeong, who was next to him, couldn’t help but sighed.

Hyukkyu couldn’t really define what is a “looking-fine-Kyungho.” Just like he also couldn’t define what was going on with his heart when their eyes met a moment ago. He kind of felt like he was thinking too much, since Kyungho’s eyes were pretty small, but it just seemed like their eyes had met.

The first song ROX Tigers performed was an OST of a selling movie that were released during winter vacation. It wasn’t a song for a band before, but they arranged it perfectly. Probably because that most of the audiences were Freshmen, a well-known song would be easier to attract their attention.

The sweet voice of the female singer in the original version was replaced by Kyungho’s deep, smooth one, and actually sounding quite nice. It was more like a clumsy boy sincerely telling how glad he felt to fall in love, compare to the the girl’s version, showing the sweet and bitter in her first love. Hyukkyu was reminded of the supporting actor in the film, always acting a bit careless and foolish. But actually being the person who was willing to give more than any others when it comes to the female lead. 

Though Hyukkyu couldn’t image Kyungho acts like that toward him, not at all.

The crowd’s reaction after the first song was good enough. Seohaeng held his microphone and wait for the cheering to come down before he spoke.

“Thank you very much! And now we’re going to perform the second song, which is written by ourselves.” He nodded satisfyingly after seeing the expressions on the audiences’ faces changed, “Some of you might already heard this before. This is a song for our Maeknae, Wangho.”

Wangho took the microphone which Kyungho handed over to him, and scratched his head shyly.

“My hyungs, not only the ones in ROX Tigers, had more experience than me, helped me so much every time I need them.” Wangho said, “This is a song that was written with all the things that my hyungs wanted to told me. And I hope that as a freshman, you can get something from this.”

Hyukkyu could remember the first time he heard this song was in the school festival. Compare to other songs, the bass could be clearly heard. Wangho did played his bass skillfully when he performed this song, even Hyukkyu, who had never learned any instruments, could tell.

Kyungho changed his character from a boy in love to a nice and caring brother, singing his love toward his dongsae. He shared his stories with him, answered the questions that the younger boy had and made some harmless jokes in between. The song had a lively melody but was full of warmth at the same time.

Hyukkyu thought that Kyungho seemed to be more mature compared to how he sang this song last year. He even gently laughed when singing the part of teasing the younger if he was in love.

The night when he saw Kyungho and Wangho bickering with each other came to his mind. Hyukkyu couldn’t really remember even once that the two wasn’t joyful around each other, with all those expression that had never be shown in front of him.

Hyukkyu hated to admit that he was envious about this.

The second song had also ended, and the microphones were now in Jongin and Beonmhyeon’s hands

“Thank you for all listening once again.” Beonmhyeon stood from his seat behind his drums, and slightly bowed, “The next song will be the last one, and it is also written by ourselves. This is a new song that we recently finshed.”

“The lyrics writer and composer are the same person, which is our lead vocal. But he is too shy to introduce the song by himself.” Jongin grinned while talking, “It was a shame that we couldn’t show you more, but still an honor to be able to perform for everyone in this hall today. And we hope to see you soon!”

Kyungho lowered his head and smiled with his lower lip being bitten, actually looking somehow shy.

Compared to the first song, the main character in this one was more like he was secretly having feeling for someone, but not being brave enough to show it. He carefully held all the uncertainty, thinking that even though he knew the person doesn’t listen to rock music, which is his favorite, but he still hope that they could be a little bit closer like what was written in those songs. 

_‘So maybe you don’t listen to rock_  
_But I pined away, deeply in love_  
_Over songs like this one, and that one.’_

__

__

Kyungho strummed his guitar, seemed to be deeply into the song when he sang. During the bridge before the last chorus, the lights on the stage also turned into spotlight, hitting Kyungho like he was the only one on stage. The other instrument also stopped, leaving Kyungho and his acoustic guitar alone.

It should be a charming scene. If this was in a movie, the scene would first be a zoom in of Kyungho’s face, showing how concentrate he was. Then it will changed to the girl under the stage, cheek tinted red, looking surprised and touched.

But Hyukkyu knew that he wasn’t staring in a movie, and more over, he had no reason to receive a song from Kyungho.

He felt pathetic for having those expectations as soon as he realized it. And couldn’t help but sniffled with his head hung low.

“Hyukkyu?” Sehyeong asked suddenly.

Hyukkyu shook his head, mumbling that it was just the air conditioner.

Hyukkyu didn’t seemed to be any different than usual, Sehyeong thought when he silently sized him up. He convinced himself what he saw on stage a moment ago was wrong, and didn’t say anything more.

Kyungho turned and looked at them when the song came to its climax. And Hyukkyu didn’t see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapter in this story, let's just say that I love imagine how ROX Tigers will be like if they are actually a band.  
> The lyrics was copied exactly from the song, which I love so much and hope that everyone who read this story could give it a chance and listen to it.  
> Just finished my mid-term, hope I can update faster!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungho trying to act different after the performance.  
> A night in the music classroom, a soccer game, incidents.

-168-

After knowing his grade for mock test, Kyungho almost got a mental breakdown.

He knew well that he never spend enough time on studying and that he deserve the grade. But it was something different to actually receive it.

After the successful performance on the Welcoming Night, Kyungho spent all of his time on studying. Since ROX Tigers wasn’t a proper club, they didn’t need to get any freshmen joining. But it was clear that his cramming couldn’t help anything, Kyungho actually had thought of asking Wangho to teach him math with night snack as tuition fee.

He didn’t do that in the end. After seeing Wangho looking troubled with quiz paper in hand , and Sanghyeok sitting in front of him trying to explain what was going on with the formulas, Kyungho took his idea back with out doubt.

Definitely not a smart time to bother them, he thought.

He wasn’t the only one failing terribly in mock test, though. But Kyungho didn’t think that he need to get comfort from them. He wasn’t that sad.

Sighing one last time, he put everything in his bag and left the classroom.

“You’re going to skip the self-studying again?” 

Kyungho smirked and shrugged toward his classmate, didn’t say anything else before he walked away.

He went back to the music classroom that he always goes. There wasn’t anyone else today. It felt especially empty since the lights weren’t all turned on and the cold air in the night came in with the wind, but Kyungho couldn’t be more familiar with this.

Kyungho didn’t think much, literally playing whatever that came into his mind. He hummed with his guitar, there was hit songs, also the ones that was written by ROX Tigers. He didn’t pay attention on how long and what songs he had played, only stopped to have some water when he started to feel his throat getting dry. 

So Kyungho was completely frightened and almost sweared when he saw there was someone standing next to the door.

Hyukkyu didn’t expect Kyungho to notice him so suddenly, and he couldn’t make a reaction fast enough.

They ended up staring at each other for quite a while, until the words that had crossed his mind on stage occured to Kyungho. So he put down his guitar and broke the silence.

“I’ll leave.” He said, reaching for his bag.

He was surprised that Hyukkyu not only didn’t take out his warning sheet, but shook his head after he nodded without thinking. The patrol started talking so fast that was completely different from how he always speak.

“It, It’s fine! I’m just passing by. You can continue.”

Hyukkyu ran away after saying those words. And Kyungho was literally dumbfounded. There was something in his mind urging him to follow Hyukkyu, something like an instinct. And he saw a boy sitting beside the wall, holding his knee tight after running for a few step on the corridor

Kyungho hesitated for a moment before lightly knocked Hyukkyu’s shoulder. The later didn’t move and didn’t answer.

So Kyungho followed him, crouching down. “Are you alright?” He asked.

But all he got was a “sorry,” his shoulder was slightly being pushed, before he could react, Hyukkyu had already ran away, once again.

Kyungho knew that he could definitely reach Hyukkyu if he wants, but it didn’t feel like a good choice.

Therefore he was sitting alone in an empty corridor, trying to figure what was the meaning behind what he just saw. Is it anger or other emotions that Kim Hyukkyu held a moment ago, with his face looking so red?

 

-90- -190-

The first soccer game of the high school league started a few days later. LCK High was the home team, so the stands were filled with their students.

Even though Kyungho had quitted for quite a while, sometimes he would still go to the games as a fan. That was why he was at the game field that day.

He was trying to find a seat in the area for the home team fans, and his shoulder was lightly tapped. Kyungho turned and saw Dongbin, followed by a boy he didn’t recognize. The two were holding snacks and drinks that were definitely for more than two people.

“Woohyeon’s friend couldn’t come due to some emergency. But we got the seat already. You can join us if you want?” Dongbin asked.

Kyungho almost spilled his coke after seeing the others when he followed them to the seat.

Is this a kind of reunion? Kyungho couldn’t help but asked in his mind. Then what was the boy following Dongbin hyung doing for? 

After greeting each other, Dongbin finally explained to Gyeonghwan and Seongung, who were also as confused as Kyungho, why did they bring not only foods but also a person to join them.

The three who had already graduated came back because the quiz team practice started that week, as former members, they were here to share some experiences to the newly-joined and to meet the ones they knew. After the class started, they decided not to bother the teachers, and came to watch the football game.

As for Woohyeon, he was a freshman who lived in the same block with Dongbin. Since he told Dongbin that he wanted to join the student council, Dongbin and Seongung, who were both members before, also payed a visit with Woohyeon when he handed out his application.

Kyungho knew Gyeonghwan after playing basketball a few times together. And he became familiar with Seongung for the same reason as how he became familiar with Dongbin, since all those performances ROX Tigers’ had made mostly were held by the student council. He was slurping his coke with Woohyeon sitting next to him, thinking that how could this boy be so lucky to knew two gold medalists of the quiz team and two important former members of the student council while the semester had only started for a month. 

He was kind of worried that it would be awkward for both him and Woohyeon sitting together since they weren’t actually friend at first. But the younger seemed to enjoy listening to Dongbin chatting with the other two quite a lot. Kyungho found that this was quite nice, no pressure at all, and he could focus on the game.

Their team was quite a nice team actually, but was unlucky to meet a well-matched opponent. Kyungho could still remember Junsik complaining about the draw. Besides some nice chances being made in the first couple minutes, the game became too close to call later on.

“Dongbin, are sure you didn’t bring any bad luck with you?” Gyeonghwan couldn’t help but complained when the first half ended.

Even though Dongbin was arguing with his voice raising up, the other three still laughed because of Gyeonghwan’s words.

“Why are you also laughing…” Dongbin felt like crying after seeing Woohyeon laughing so bad that his hand couldn’t even cover it.

“I mean, hyung.” He said between laughters, “Even your dad doesn’t want to watch any sport games with you.”

“It wasn’t that bad when I watch them with you though…” Dongbin felt like being betrayed.

Maybe Woohyeon actually offset Dongbin’s bad luck, or maybe the coaches made some right decisions during half time, it was obvious that their team played better after the second half started. Though they still weren’t able to score.

It wasn’t until Seunghoon dribbled the ball from their back field, got through the opponent’s midfielders and made a direct pass toward Junsik, who was waiting in the penalty area, to finally break the tie.

Loud cheering burst out from the regular chanting. Kyungho finally relaxed after seeing Junsik scored. Although he was laughing and playing with the others a moment ago, as a ex-player, he could clearly understand how much pressure a tight game could bring to the players. No need to say this was the first game of the season.

But he didn’t enjoy long, when the game almost came to an end, there were sounds of quarrel came from somewhere nearby.

Kyungho turned and looked when the sounds became louder and louder. And almost jumped on his feet as soon as saw what was going on.

He didn’t knew ones that were arguing. However, soccer games were also an occasion that disciplinary patrols had to attend, and the one who was the nearest was no other than the Kim Hyukkyu.

Kyungho couldn’t figure out how Hyukkyu passed the test of the patrols as he saw the younger trying to stop the fight while looking all soft and easygoing. He stood up and ran toward there as fast as he could, dragged Hyukkyu away by pulling his arm, wondering that would it be too much for him to play hero just for once. 

He ended up taking a solid punch on his face. Kyungho wiped his cheek which became red and swollen immediately, thinking that he was now playing that famous scene of trying to save the female lead in any shoujo manga. A terribly failed one, though.

“Kyungho hyung!” Hyukkyu shouted, sounding really shocked.

The ones who started the quarrel were also shocked after seeing innocent one was hurt. Jaehyuk, who was also standing nearby and obviously stronger than Hyukkyu, came and took control in no time.

“Fuck, this really hurts.” Kyungho sat down at a few step way, and stuck his tongue out.

Woohyeon came fast with a bottle of cold drink for Kyungho to put it on his cheek. He crouched next to Kyungho, looking worried. Kyungho waved his hand toward the three who were still sitting on the seat but had all turned to look at him, showing them that he was fine. Then he thanks Woohyeon for the drink, told him that he could return to the seat. And finally Kyungho turned to Hyukkyu.

The younger was looking like he would tear up in any second. Kyungho tried to smile as a habit, but ended up pulling his cheek muscles, making him squeezed the bottle in his hand and sizzled.

People around him were either minding their own business or the ones that Hyukkyu didn’t know. Feeling helpless after looking around, all Hyukkyu could do was to turn back to Kyungho.

“…Are you alright?” He asked after hesitating.

“Not at all.” Kyungho could feel his cheek hurting more and more as the time went on. It was hard for him to hide that so he decided to tell the truth.

He didn’t expect that Hyukkyu would tear up after hearing that. Kyungho was on the urge to ask who was the one who got hurt, but swallowed the words back in the last minute. He had to comfort the person in front of him after all. Kyungho thought for a while, ended up following his instinct and held out his hand.

Hyukkyu blinked for a couple time, not really sure what was going on.

Kyungho, who was facing him, couldn’t bring the corner of his mouth but was smiling with his eyes. The hand that was empty was on Hyukkyu’s head, and carefully touched his hair.

“I’m fine, really. Though it hurts a lot.” Kyungho said, “So don’t make that ugly crying face.”

Kyungho knew that he was literally a cracked bell can never sound well or something like that was talking about. Trying to comfort a person but still being grumpy and mean. But since Hyukkyu seemed to calm down after his words, Kyungho assumed that he wasn’t doing a bad job.

“Mister Song? Would you follow me to the health center?” 

One of the teachers that came was a teacher of the health center. After the situation was settle down, it was time to handle the injured. Kyungho answered the teacher and suddenly realized that his hand was still on Hyukkyu’s head.

The teacher’s sound also made Hyukkyu collect himself. He nudged Kyungho wanting him to follow the teacher, but the later surprised him by messing up his hair before leaving.

Hyukkyu combed his messy hair while looking at Kyungho, who walked away while grinning toward him, trying to act cool.

“Hyukkyu? Are you alright?” Sehyeong, who came and checked on him, said, “Your ears are really red…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have to admit that I'm a huge fan of MaRin and Ucal, besides Smeb, so that's why they are in this chapter watching probably my favorite sport, which is soccer(or football, whatever).  
> This is a long chapter and I hope that it sparks something new between them?
> 
> It was around the same time that I update this chapter in Chinese version a year ago, realizing that made me feel quite awkward haha. This was a chapter that I post around the transfer window started last year, which meant that they were still teammates at that time, Smeb, Deft, Ucal, Score, Mata and PawN...I miss them so, so much. KT Rolster in 2018 will probably be my favorite team forever ;(
> 
> Anyways, hooray for the update of one of my favorite chapters(again) and I'm going to bed. LOL


End file.
